Wolf Guardian
by Mai Lin
Summary: This is mostly a story about Claidi and Argul's relationship after the fourth book and what happens afterwards. It is mostly romance but I do have more planned, some new secrets revealed and a new twist! Wolf Wing spoilers and rating may go up later! RR!
1. Now

The thing about the Claidi books is that, well, I love them, but I wanted a bit more closure about Claidi and Argul's relationship. I love romance...So I have decided to start this while I have nothing else to do. It isn't very long, I know, but I promise it will get longer. Rating may change in later chapters. Please Review!

Me and Argul, things are getting better I suppose. We are trying to get back to the Hulta. After we left Ustareth's, about two weeks ago, first we got rid of Venn and Dengwi, which took longer. It really is nice to see them together. I'm happy they found each other. The thing is though, it makes me feel uneasy. Venn and Dengwi, they really _are_ together, and Argul and I, well-.

They hadn't left each other's side the whole way. We came to the Rise in about a week. Yin got us there pretty quick, my "powers" perhaps? Dengwi decided to stay with Venn there, for a while. I think she will like it, (oh, I said hello to T, G, and J, they look happier, more alive, even Jotto!). The truth is, if I could be perfectly honest I was/am a bit, jealous? Argul and I, I know he loves me, but it seems now that, well, I'm not the most important thing now to him.

I sound so selfish saying this, I mean, he has a life besides me, but I just wish it could be what it was, our relationship. Also, Winter and Ngarbo look happy (Oh! I am drowning in jealousy!) When Winter found out about Venn and Dengwi, she had a pretend tantrum and started throwing things at Yin's walls. I think she was relieved though. Her and N really like eachother. We dropped them off outside of Chylomba, (I really didn't want to have to see the tower again).

Then, it was just the two of us, and Thu of course, who has taken up the habit of chewing on all the dresses Yinyay had made for me. Argul still looks troubled. He still has something on his mind. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write but I haven't been myself lately. I mean, my life is so different from what it was. I have gone from a lowly servant to an all-powerful being. I know I have to use these powers responsibly, but they are fun once in a while, (like when we dropped off V and D I saw them dancing at a festival in the Flamingo village the next night) but otherwise, this is all so strange to me. I haven't told Argul all of it yet. He knows I am _special _but I've left out the whole "more powerful than Ustareth" thing.

We haven't really talked in a while. For the past few days our routine has been the same. We wake up together, and then get dressed and have breakfast. Then we seperate for a while. He usually goes to the library and I usually go and visit Mirreen and Kirad, (Argul finally named his horse, after his father I think?). Then we have lunch and well, seperate again. Once or twice we have disscussed what our next move would be, and we are going to try to go back to the Hulta. Then we get into bed together and go sleep until the next day of horrible togetherness.

I have just sat down in my favorite armchair (Thu's too, by the teeth marks on the side) to write this. I guess Argul is just nervous about the Hulta. He has lived with them most of his life, and by the way, he is 19 now. Is he worried about the way they will take us, take me? I mean, the way Blurn greeted me. It was _awful._ These were the people who had welcomed me into their family and treated me as one of their own. I am thinking to much. I must get some sleep and empty out my head.


	2. The Hulta Camp

Hey, first chapter was a bit short I know, but they get longer and more interesting. Enjoy and please review! (a/n: When writing this, I don't know why, I kept imagining Blurn with a Australian accent, weird huh?)

We're here. I mean with the Hulta. I don't know what's happening and I'm completely confused! Why is everyone against me! Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself, let me explain everything.

About three days after that last entry, three more days of awkward togetherness, Yinyay locating the Hulta.

"We should get there by tomorrow morning," Argul replied at the news.

"Yes, I'm sure you will be welcomed," I said.

At this, he looked at me with a bleak expression and replied, "Claidi, I will explain everything to everyone, what really happened."

"Argul, you didn't see them, I'm so happy that we are going back but, I'm worried." Me

"Claidi, it'll be fine, " He said. Then he strided off towards the library. That was the most we talked that day. Things aren't any better. He isn't awful to me, or rude, but I almost want to say annoyed. Am I trouble to him? Am I a burden? I look back and think, everything that's happened to him is becuase of me. He would of never had to be involved with any of this if it had not been for meeting me.

Now that I think about it, I have been rereading my journals, looking back, remembering. That day, after the wedding in Peshamba, when I first met Thu and found out about Mirreen and Kirad. "You're the one I want and HAVE to be with," what does this mean? It sounds like something Twilight Star would say. Does he think he has to be with me? Is it a strain on him? Did he really want to marry me? Or was it becuase it was the reason he left the Hulta and might as well finish his mistake. I think about this and all these thoughts go running through my head. I love Argul more then anything, but does he still love me?

We got there the next morning. The sun was up and Thu plopped onto the bed and woke us with his tongue. I brushed him off glanced at Argul. He looked, no wait, always looks so handsome. His hair is growing back nicely by now and it is almost to his shoulders. I guess he wanted it to grow back, and so it, did? His eyes were sparkling and for once in long while he looked alive. So there and vibrant. How I wished he would kiss me right there, but he gave me a peck on the cheek and sat up.

Argul was very excited, a mix of excitement, nervousness, and stress.

"Good morning Claidi-baari! He said as he wrestled with Thu who was knawing on his hand.

"Good morning," I answered.

We got up and dressed. Yin served breakfast and I went to feed the horses. We hardly spoke more then a word to each other. We landed Yinyay about a mile away from the camp and shrunk her to pocket size.

"Just call whenever you need me." She said before disapearing into my dress pocket.

So we mounted and I let Thu fly. He seems to enjoy it. We would of flown too but, a good ride is nice once in a while. He chased through the air, sometimes swooping down to join us and then heading back up to chase a bird. We rode silently. Argul didn't speak a word to me. I think he was just nervous.

We were there quickly, and started up to the camp. I was going to let Argul handle it, I was too afraid. I saw the covered wagons, parked around the central campfire like a protecting wall. The smoke still rising up in the wind from the fire the night before. I could just imagine the Hulta Bonfire. The women dancing and the men sitting around. Gently teasing each other and enjoying themselves. How was Dagger? Teil and Ashti and Toy? What about Ro and Mehmed and Blurn? Would they ever forgive me?

As we rode towards the camp, five men came walking towards us. When we were nearer I reconized them as Mehm, Ro, Badger, and another man I remembered called Virg. In the lead was Blurn. As soon as they saw Argul, they came running, but were cautious when they saw me riding beside him. By now Thu was walking besides us protectively. Argul jumped off his horse and walked toward them. I followed and led Mireen over.

They all had an odd expression on their faces. Like stone masks cracking at the edges.

"Argul!" Exclaimed Blurn, walking up to ebrace his old friend. the rest followed with warm greetings. Then they turned to me. I stood my ground and didn't say a word.

"So, she crawled back to you eh? I wouldn't of forgiven her. What the hell are doing?" Blurn

"She didn't," Argul

" Come on man! Are you allright! Are you telling me you went after her?" Blurn

"You could say that," Argul

"Argul, whats going on, I'm sorry, but you're not welcome with her." Blurn, sending me a nasty glare.

"Blurn, Claidi is alright, she didn't do anything wrong. That diary, it was fake. I went after her becuase I knew she was in trouble. I didn't want to get you involved."

More angry glares. Thye didn't believe him, I have to think they felt sorry for him. They thought I had crawled back to him after Nemian, and he the fool had taken me back and expected them to love me again.

"Blurn, please, let me tell everyone what really happened. Please. " Argul

"You're family Argul, of course, but she can't come in. I don't really care, but if you want to fight off everyone go ahead." Blurn replied.

Argul turned to me.

"Claidi, I have to do this, I'm sure it'll be fine. Let me go for tonight. We'll see what happens." With that he kissed me and turned to the others.

"Can you take me to my wagon, if no one else is using it." Argul asked. They nodded and started off. Before he left Argul turned to me.

"Claidi, I promise I'll be back. I'l come tonight. Stay in Yinyay and please be careful." He said.

I nodded and he put his arms around my waiste.

"I love you Claidi," He said. It meant so much to me. After not hearing it said for a long time. So here I am. Sitting in Yinyay, alone except for Thu and the horses. I know the Hulta hate me. I can't blame them. The Hulta are a family, and what I "did" to Argul was like I hurt their family. I hurt one of their own. But it's late and Argul hasn't come yet. Thu is curled up besdides me, head on my lap. The steady science made light shining in on the pages. What's going on out there? Is everything going alright? I have to stop here. Good night my friend, thankyou for your time and help. I have to get some sleep. The same way Argul _has_ to be with me?


	3. Hulta welcome?

I'm sorry it's been a while, but summer! ya! Anyways thanks for the reviews . Oh, I just wanted to see how do all of you pronounce Claidi? I've heard Clay-di and Cly-di but I say Clah-di. Anyways I know this is really short but I promise to write more very soon! Please review!

I'm so mad and happy! I mean I am absolutely furious at Argul! But I'm happy too!

Let start at the begining.

It was about two in the morning when I woke to find Argul finally coming in. I jumped up and ran to meet him. How had it gone? Did they believe him? As I aproached him the smell of alcahol was strong in the air. He stumbled toward me.

"Oh Claidi! Claidi Baaabaa Baaari!" He exclaimed as he have collapsed into my arms. Alcahol strong on his breath.

"You're drunk arent you!" I said in half a wisper.

" No I'm not! I'm just..." He closed his eyes, "I'm tired."

Not knowing what to do I helped him up the stairs to the bed. Really the nerve of him! I felt fire in my chest. He told me he loved me and then went out to have a good time and get drunk with his mates while I sat in Yinyay all day waiting for him! I half wanted to drop him down the stairs and let him lay there the rest of the night!

" It's wonderful Claidi! Wonderful!" He exclaimed as we climbed the last stair.

"What's wonderful Argul?" I said as if I was talking to a three year old child.

"The Hulta! And..." He said as he fell onto the bed face down.

He turned over on his side looking at me. I stood where I was.

" I told them everything! Not everything of course, but most of them believed me and..." He breathed deeply, "They want us to come back! It's wonderful! and, and ahhuhh!" He yawned turned over again.

"G'night Claideeee!" He said closed his eyes.

I left him and went down stairs to my arm chair where I'm writing this right now. I can't believe Argul! And I don't know what to think about what he said, though. Can I believe all of it? I really want to believe him. Oh, It would make everything perfect! I can't even be mad at Argul if the Hulta woud take me back. Even if they still had to get to have me again. I know I need to earn the respect again. I can't just go in and pretend like it never happened and I'm one of them again. I'm getting ahead of myself again.

What if none of it none of this was true? I guess I can only wait till morning to find out. But for now, Argul is asleep downstairs, Thu now curled in my lap, and I need some sleep too.


End file.
